Totally unDegrassi
by Kuddls
Summary: A parody thing, making fun of all or most fanfictions on this site, including my own! r&r, or don't, I really and truly don't care.


Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own Degrassi. And the world has been taken over by cockroaches on flying frogs and they're about to blow up the world because they've just realized that only they can survive a nuclear bomb. All because of a stupid boy and a stupid fairy. Oh wait, wrong show...

A/N So, after realizing how much I love parodies, I decided to write one! In this, I'll be making fun of many fanfictions on every site, including my own and some of my favorites. Most fanfictions have just too much drama (like my own) so this one will be light-hearted and humorous (hopefully- I'm usually not too good with writing funny things intentionally, but I'm thinking this might be different).

If you read my other fanfictions (like Fountain of Blood and a River of Tears, She Loves You Not, Did You Hear...), no I did not drop off the face of the Earth or die or anything. I plan on getting back to my other fanfictions (that is, if you want me to) sometime in the near future. This is just a comeback type fanfiction because I haven't written anything in months.

So, anyway on with the story.

Chapter Summary: Sean comes back and totally hooks up with Emma, who has a new style, but then she hooks up with Jay.

-The One in Which Emma is a Slut and Sean Comes Back and They Get Together...etc, etc-

So, Emma woke up in her house! Yes it was her house now, see her parents and baby Jack died (yes, he is still a baby even though he was born in season 3!. But is was okay because right before they died they suddenly became kajillionaires and Emma got all the money! Plus, she'd completely filled out over the summer (see, she had to have filled out, or else she couldn't become a hot slut and all...), so she didn't even have to mourn them or anything! Isn't that great?! So, it was last day of summer and she decided to wake up Manny!

"Manny, c'mon get out of bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emma said.

"NO!!!!!!!! It's the last day of summer vacation!!!!!!!!!!" said Manny. (Notice how I put soooo many exclamation points! See, I obviously don't know how to use them correctly!)

"But I want to shop!" Emma said.

So Manny jumped out of bed! See, shopping is the only thing Manny likes! And they went to the mall!

"I want a totally new look!" Emma said. "I want to be hott!"

Manny squealed! And they bought tons and tons of really slutty clothes!

"You need a belly-button ring!" Manny said. Even though she doesn't even have one, she wants Emma to have one 'cuz all hott slutty girls need one. So Emma totally got her belly button pierced!

The next day was the first day of school! So Emma put on a micromini denim skirt (see all skirts are denim) and a shirt that showed off her belly (I'm unimaginative and can't describe it any more than that)! Then she put on smoky makeup and went to school in the new car she'd gotten with the money!

"Woah, look at Emma, she's hott!" Jay said.

"Yeah she is!" Sean said, not caring that his best friend was checking out his ex-girlfriend, who he's still in love with of course.

"Emma's back!" Manny said.

"Yay! Lemme go make out with him!" Emma said.

"You have a boyfriend!" Manny said. (This will be her last appearance because she's sooooooooooooooooooooooo slutty and i h8 her and Craig totally should have ended up with Ellie 'cuz she's like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much better! And Manny is no good other than to point out guys and teach Emma how to be a slut!)

"Oooooooooooo right!" Emma said.

At that moment, Peter walked up and they made out in a closet!

Then in English, Sean and Emma got paired together (totally original, right? i kno!)! Then, they were downstairs in her room (see, she still sleeps in the basement, even though her parents are dead) and they realized that they totally love each other and everything even though they'd been apart for a year and had no contact! Then they had sex! And then Emma remembered Peter and was like "Ooooooooooooh noooooooooo, Ima slut!"

And Sean was like "No, I love you!"

So then Emma was like "Ok!" And she broke up with Peter! Yay! 

Then one night, she told Sean about the ravine and he was like "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR A SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So then they broke up and she cried! And instead of turning to her best friend like any normal person, she went to the ravine and found Jay! Even though, you know, she got a STD there and prolly wouldn't go back, she does in here so that they can get drunk and have lots of sex! So then she walked up to him!

"What's wrong!" he said.

And then Emma spilled everything out she hadn't cared about til now. "Sean broke up with me! And the shooting's still haunting me even though it happened over a year ago! I have an eating disorder! O yeah, and my parents and baby brother are dead!"

"I'm so sorry!" Jay said and he comforted Emma even though he's actually s'posed to be a tough guy and wouldn't take Emma into his arms and comfort her and everything!

And then they got drunk and had sex!

And then they loved each other!

And then they got married! And Emma became Emma Hogart, even though she's a total feminist and would never change her last name just cuz she's married!

And they had lotsa little babies!

Yay!

OMG, you totally need to review me or i'll die!


End file.
